Revenge
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: Sequel to Reincarnated, don't read without reading Reincarnated  Max is relieved, it's all over. NV was killed, and Angel is good again. But what if it's not really over... This is by Sister.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Sister: Hey y'all it's your favorite sister!**

**Fang: Pssh.**

**Sister: Sorry guys, Fang's still pissy after my day I spent with him. Read it! It's called 'A Day with Fang'! Review it please! Anyways, I dunno who was waiting for this, but this is my sequel to 'Reincarnated' and if you're reading this without reading my first book, you are crazy. It will make no sense to you. At all.**

**Fang: You're already the craziest girl I've ever met.**

**Sister: D#* STRAIGHT! Anyways, here's the Prologue, so tell me if I should actually write the story or not. **

_Prologue_

I circled around her warily, watching for the slightest twitch or movement of muscles. Unfortunately, she was doing the same thing. Figures. I was still aware to the sound of fighting and screaming all around me, but really, the screaming was all coming from HER side. My flock was well trained, unlike her noobs. Everything was shouting, screams of pain, blood hitting the floor. But it sounded as if it were coming through a tunnel, a million miles away. I had everything focused on her. And thanks to my new ability, I couldn't get ambushed while circling her. She probably didn't notice how everyone automatically swerved away from me. Then, I saw it. My perfect chance. Her eyes flickered away for a second, just a second, to see a person getting their head blown out by Fang. Hey, it was a life or death situation, and honestly, as long as Fang didn't shoot one of us, I was willing to let him rain thousands of bullets onto her side. Anyways, in that second her eyes flickered away, that little second, time seemed to slow down as I jumped towards her.

**A/N: Sister: Soooooo, tell me what you think guys! Please let me know! Review or PM me and tell me if I should continue the story! PLEASE! I NEED to know!**

**Fang: HECK YES! I get guns! Guys, PLEASE let her continue the story!**

**Sister: Yeah….. Anyways, PLEASE tell me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sister: Okay, sooooo, I thought about it, and decided to write the story. I'll reprint the prologue, so it's all good if you missed it.**

**Fang: GUNS! WOOOOO!**

**Sister: *rolls eyes* God, such a noob! He obviously needs to help me kill someone later… JK. Sissy would throw a fit. Anyways, R&R this please! I need feedback. I accept haters! Then I will find the haters and hate on their stories. 5 times a day. So write anything you want on my reviews. But, haters I warned you. I love Rawr cuz he's a baby dinosaur. I LOVE DINOSAURS! Ok, Chappy one!**

_Prologue_

I circled around her warily, watching for the slightest twitch or movement of muscles. Unfortunately, she was doing the same thing. Figures. I was still aware to the sound of fighting and screaming all around me, but really, the screaming was all coming from HER side. My flock was well trained, unlike her noobs. Everything was shouting, screams of pain, blood hitting the floor. But it sounded as if it were coming through a tunnel, a million miles away. I had everything focused on her. And thanks to my new ability, I couldn't get ambushed while circling her. She probably didn't notice how everyone automatically swerved away from me. Then, I saw it. My perfect chance. Her eyes flickered away for a second, just a second, to see a person getting their head blown out by Fang. Hey, it was a life or death situation, and honestly, as long as Fang didn't shoot one of us, I was willing to let him rain thousands of bullets onto her side. Anyways, in that second her eyes flickered away, that little second, time seemed to slow down as I jumped towards her.

Revenge- Chapter One

**Max POV:**

I was happy to stretch out on the couch without caring about getting NV's voice in my head. It was a couple days after the D.C. incident, and we were all relaxing. I was thinking and relaxing. Or mainly, 2/5 thinking, 2/5 stressing, and 1/5 relaxing. I was worried. Before I had killed Angel (wow that sounds weird), I read her mind a bit, and she had been wondering what Boss would think when she didn't show up with an evil flock ready for world domination. Yep, I was now all out stressing. Then I got an idea. I quickly started dialing and spent a good 4-5 hours pulling strings and such. In the end, I had new recruits **(Fang's 'Flock', except for one…. and Angel/Fang never happened)**, and every single type of self-defense classes all of us enrolled. Guns, knife-throwing, MMA, etc. Plus my very own Max Boot Camp. We were going to be completely prepared when 'Boss' showed up.

_*1 week later*_

**Max POV:**

Thanks to the eagerness of our new recruits, we had finished all the classes within the week. We had permits and all that crap for all sorts of weapons, and we were the best fighters ever. But, I still got my boot camp coming up, so by the end of that, we would be killing machines. We all specialized in something. Me, in all types of hand-to-hand combat. Fang, specialized in guns, all types (Lord help us), and unsurprisingly, Gazzy and Iggy specialized in, you guessed it, bombs. We had a permit now though. Not that we ever needed it before, it would just help with the down low profile when cops asked if we had a permit for the C-4 infused bomb in our backseat. Nudge specialized in knives. Angel was the flexible/aerial-attack/slide between people person. Also pretty good in combat. Really likes beating the crap out of people with baseball bats and crowbars for some reason. The new people, Star and her group, were okay with everything, but not extraordinary, and really didn't specialize in anything. I was constantly getting cameras and alarms set up, and all sorts of defenses like metal bars that slide across all doors and windows when we went to sleep. I was pumped and ready, and was excited enough about my Boot Camp to draw a plan for it. I fell asleep grinning evilly.

**A/N: Ooooohhh, what do you think happens in boot camp? Read and review and I'll upload sooner! **

**Fang: GUNS!**

**Sister: Geesh, calm down! Anyways, R&R! Click that button below and make my day! First person to review gets a special surprise, so R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sister: Okay, I have been at my ninth mental asylum, and I finally got out. Only killed 8 people this time. It's all good. Anyway, I started this chapter, but was dragged out in the middle of it to be carted off to the Danville State Hospital in Pennsylvania. Long ride. Did I mention that I HATE straight jackets?**

**Fang: No. **

**Sister: Hmph. Well I do. And let me tell you, Danville is a sweet asylum! Look it up!**

**Fang: Physco.**

**Sister: Which reminds me, I need to kill you.**

**Fang: W-what? Why?**

**Sister: Don't play innocent! I KNOW you were the one that called the asylum! Sissy learned after my first 8! It was YOU!**

**Fang: N-n-no it wasn't!**

**Sister: Uh huh. DIE, MORTAL! *brandishes knife from secret stock***

**Fang: *girly shriek* NOOO! *runs away***

**Sister: Punk. Anyway, enjoy Max Boot Camp, I gotta go kill him.**

Revenge: Chapter 1

**Max POV:**

I woke up bright and early at 6:00 a.m. I fished out what I needed from under my bed, and crept into Fang's room. Then I blew really hard on the trumpet in my hands. Fang fell out of the bed tangled up in sheets and tried to jump up, fists raised, but try means got up and failed. So before he could explode on me, I did the same to Nudge and Angel, Gazzy and Iggy, and then Star and her gang. I shouted in the middle of the hall; "BREAKFAST IN TEN! NOT THERE, NO FOOD!" I heard everyone scrambling for clothes, then, simultaneously, my whole flock stopped getting dressed and yelled; "MAX YOU ORDERED THE FOOD FROM SOME PLACE LIKE IHOP RIGHT?" I replied, irritated, "YES, BUT I CAN FORCE FEED YOU SOME OF MY PANCAKES!" They resumed dressing. I dished out all the food, something I can actually do, and got out the maple, strawberry, and chocolate syrups, along with the whipped cream and silverware. They were probably going to puke! Everyone scarfed down the food, Fang suspiciously eating it, and when they were done, I told them the schedule. "Okay, we start with a 5-mile run, a one mile obstacle course after that, which includes mud, fierce winds, eraser-bots, attacks from some people, and gun-fire at you. Don't worry they're not real bullets, and after that we do 1,000 crunches, 500 push-ups, and another mile run which you have to complete in under 3 minutes, and if you don't at first you keep going until you do. Everyone has to do this, and we don't go to lunch until everyone has done this. Then we take a break for lunch, which is grilled chicken and fish, potatoes, and vegetables and all that healthy crap. Then after lunch, we train in hand-to-hand combat, along with hand-to-hand combat involved with guns and knives, then gun lessons from Fang, bomb defusing lessons from Iggy and Gazzy, and knife-throwing lessons from Nudge. After that we have a 2 and a half mile cool-down run, then we all collapse on our beds to go to sleep. Any questions?" Angel tentatively raised her hand, so I nodded at her. "Well Max, I'm only seven. I think I could possibly do this, but, um, I think I might die." I considered this, and told her; "Okay, you only have to do 3 mile run warm-up, and 2 mile cool down, and get a couple of more water breaks then everyone else." Angel nodded. I smiled' "Chop-chop, everyone!"

I watched as everyone sluggishly dragged themselves inside. They all collapsed on various spots on the floor, worn out. They had all finally completed my camp today, and they all did extremely well. Except for the fact it was 11:48 at night and they all are now dead. Seriously, no one had enough energy to fight over the 3 showers we had. I shrugged and said, "Okay, fall asleep, take a shower, whatever, but tomorrow is day 2 of my boot camp, and you get up at 6 again." I turned and walked upstairs, took a quick shower, and fell into bed. It's only going to get worse from here.

My crew all stood facing me, alert and ready. "Okay, guys, you all have successfully survived my camp, and are ready to go. I have a nasty feeling she's going to show up anytime now"- I said, and was cut off my a huge BOOM!

**Maya II POV:**

I watched in curiosity at the mutants in front of Max. No matter, I'm killing them anyway. I let out a low chirp, and at the signal, we blew the house down.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Sister: Be grateful, because I uploaded twice! I know none of my stories are long, and this one is going to be 3 chapters. Yep, it's ending next chapter with the big battle. Fang is currently hiding somewhere, and I have to cleanse my knives. And then eat chicken. Soooooo, I will be uploading the chapter sometime soon, and then I will write a miscellaneous story. I'm sorry to betray MR. But it must be done, because I have a great story idea calling me. Anyway, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3Final Chapter

**A/N: Sister: Hey peeps! Wazzup?**

**Fang: Ugh. Shut up!**

**Sister: HEY! Didn't I stab you last author's note? **

**Fang: Yes.**

**Sister: Grrrr…. Sometimes I wanna stab Sissy. **

**Fang: I'm going to tell her that!**

**Sister: OH REALLY! *death glare***

**Fang: Uh….. I mean I'm going to tell B that you love her so VEEERY much!**

**Sister: Thought so. Anyway, EPIC BATTLE TIME!**

Revenge-Final Chapter

**Max POV:**

As the dust settled, I watched calmly as Max II, or Maya now, stepped through the giant hole in our house. "Why, hello Maya, long time no see!" I said sarcastically. "Oh, how much I'm going to miss your sarcasm when I kill you!" she replied, just as sarcastically. Oh, how much I hate clones. I cracked my knuckles, and asked, "So, we going to get this show on the road or what?" She grinned, "My pleasure." At that instant, her own much larger mutant army came in, and my army went into action. Fang kicked the coffee table, splitting it open, and releasing all the guns stored inside. He picked up an MK-47, and let loose. Nudge pulled at least 1,000 knives from various chairs, sofas, and tables around the room, Iggy and Gazzy ran into the kitchen and started chucking bombs over our heads, and Angel started kicking everyone on the head. Star and her group picked up any loose weapon that my flock currently wasn't using and let loose, and even Star had hidden a weapon, a bow and arrow, in the living room. I slowly turned my head towards Maya, and we began to circle like animals.

**Maya POV:**

I watched the dust settle around me as I walked into the destroyed house. "Why, hello Maya, long time no see!" Max said sarcastically. "Oh, how much I'm going to miss your sarcasm when I kill you!" I replied. I growled lowly in my throat as she asked, "So, we going to get this show on the road or what?" I narrowed my eyes slightly, "My pleasure." Then my own army came, and all heck broke loose. I watched as my own army fell, one by one, then turned my attention to Max. We slowly started circling each other, like animals.

**Max POV:**

I circled around her warily, watching for the slightest twitch or movement of muscles. Unfortunately, she was doing the same thing. Figures. I was still aware to the sound of fighting and screaming all around me, but really, the screaming was all coming from HER side. My flock was well trained, unlike her noobs. Everything was shouting, screams of pain, blood hitting the floor. But it sounded as if it were coming through a tunnel, a million miles away. I had everything focused on her. And thanks to my new ability, I couldn't get ambushed while circling her. She probably didn't notice how everyone automatically swerved away from me. Then, I saw it. My perfect chance. Her eyes flickered away for a second, just a second, to see a person getting their head blown out by Fang. Hey, it was a life or death situation, and honestly, as long as Fang didn't shoot one of us, I was willing to let him rain thousands of bullets onto her side. Anyways, in that second her eyes flickered away, that little second, time seemed to slow down as I jumped towards her. As my hands circled around her throat, she seemed to realize her mistake. Her fatal mistake. She struggled, punched, kicked, did everything she could, but she was loosing breath quickly and it was all very feeble and useless. As I squeezed harder, her life was seeping out of her. Her could've-been-warm brown eyes that had always been cold were losing their cold light. I watched her now dull and lifeless eyes as she fell in slow motion to the floor. Everything was still. Fang shot the last bullet at the last mutant, just as Nudge threw her knife, Star shot her arrow, and Iggy and Gazzy threw the bomb at it. We all watched as everything impaled the body, then as it blew up into chunks. We all faced each other. Then simultaneously, we all cheered. It was all over.

**A/N: Sister: Okay, so some of you must be thinking, that's it? Where's the twist ending? Well, I was too lazy to make one, so deal with it.**

**Fang: WOOO! Guns!**

**Sister: Idiot. R&R!**


	5. Facebook Page!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have created a Facebook page, so go and like it right now!

You'll receive funny quotes and sayings, crazy sh*t that happens to us, updates on stories, hints to upcoming stories, polls, and another way to ask me questions and talk to me!

Just search It's Fnicking Awesomeness- it's the only one!

P.S. Names and such will not be used creepily/scarily/for spamming/etc.


	6. Tumblr Blog!

Hello MR Fans! This is an announcement that I have created a Tumblr blog. Not just any Tumblr blog- a Maximum Ride role play group blog.

What this means is you can go on Tumblr, and message me as a MR character (or an OC- I don't care) and our characters can talk, interact, and have adventures and stuff.

I know it sounds kinda dumb, but trust me- it's not. I'm already part of an Avengers role play group, and it's so much fun writing as your favourite character while interacting with your other favourite characters.

For an example of an amazing role play group, go here (no spaces, obviously): kneel-to-your-king. tumblr

So, what I would like you guys to do, is go on Tumblr and create an account of a MR character (or make your own mutant, white coat, or whatever!) and then message and follow me at 'please-do-not-fang-bang' (I'm a Fang, hehe). Then send me an ask, and out characters will do stuff!

If you already have a Tumblr, you can still interact with me as that, or just make another one using a different email (I, for one, have three different accounts :3).

I have never seen anything like this for the Maximum Ride fandom, so I think it could be really big and could be so much fun! Thanks so much!


End file.
